Life is Wonderful
by The Lord of Voldemort of Rivia
Summary: *AU* James' and Lily's story. How they hated and loved. Rated for later chapters.
1. First Year

**-** **AN-**

Hello to anyone who might read my story. This is probably going to be my first and last Author Note unless something is really needed to be said. Obviously story is AU. I do not own any of it, it is called fan fiction for reason. I spent years reading fan fiction so if you do see anything, any joke or prank that someone else wrote (and those things will happen) it is not intentional , it just stuck in my mind. Now if someone happens to have a problem with me using something they wrote let me know and I will change it accordingly. You will also recognize parts of Harry Potter books that are nearly copped, it is intentional, and while this is AU I still want to fallow the story. Also first two chapters are planned to be fillers and will be a bit shorter. Thank you

 **-** **AN-**

* * *

 **First Year**

Eleven year old James Potter rushed through barrier at Platform 9¾ on September 1st. His eyes grow wide when he noticed scarlet steam engine. This is it, he was waiting for his whole life to go to Hogwarts and now the day is finally here. After few moments his parents appeared behind him.

"Really James, do try do behave" his mother scolded him for running away from them like that. He turned around and grinned at his parents, his father snickered but stopped when he received stern look from his wife. Her eyes twitched amusingly. She bent down to hug her son and placed kiss on his cheek "Now James please don't do anything stupid at Hogwarts for at least month and I will get you new broom. Do we have a deal?" His eyes widened and he quickly nodded.

They turned toward the train and started walking among students. It was 10:55 when James jumped on the train and his father helped him with flick of his wand with his trunk. He quickly searched for empty compartment and found one just at middle of the carriage. Stepping in he pushed trunk aside and walked to the window to say goodbyes to his parents when he noticed pretty young girl with vibrant auburn hair talking with older blond girl. Few moments later older girl rushed away and younger one sniffed, than straighten up and went to two people who seemed to be her parents.

Train started moving and with last wave to his parents he threw himself on bench and grin spread across his face. "This year is going to be great" he told himself just before compartment door opened and dark hair boy bit taller than him walked inside.

"Mind if I sit here? Everything else is full or tainted by Slytherins."

"Sure thing, I'm James by the way"

"Sirius" said the boy outstretching his hand so James shook it.

They were in middle of heated discussion about quidditch when door slid open and the pretty girl James saw on platform stepped in.

"Can you let me sit here? Everything else is taken." Sirius just waved his hand for her to come in and James said "Of course you can sit here" than gave her broad smile. She just nodded and sat down and pressed her face on window.

Few minutes later pallid looking boy with long oily hair opened compartment doors. James raised his eyebrow as newcomer without even glancing toward James and Sirius walked across the compartment and sat down across the girl. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a—" He caught himself quickly; Girl, too busy trying to wipe her

eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice.

"This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said the boy.

As poked James turned to them. "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius who replayed without the smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin"

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!" Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," he said, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. James roared with laughter.

Girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo. . . " James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus boy as he

passed. "See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called, as the compartment door slammed.

Rest of the trip went pretty fast and before he knew it James was in Great Hall waiting to get sorted. He was behind Sirius in lane when strict looking professor brought in Sorting Hat and started calling names. When she called "Black, Sirius" James saw steering at Slytherin table but Sirius walked to the hat and put it on. After few long minutes hat announced "GRYFFINDOR" and Sirius with broad smile walked to his new house table.

Twenty minutes later professor called "Evans, Lily" and the auburn hared girl walked forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool professor dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"

She took off the hat, handed it back to professor, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors. James saw Sirius move up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him.

The roll call continued and after three more boys and few girls were sorted in Gryffindor professor called "Potter, James". Hat just hovered over his head and yelled "GRYFFINDOR" so he proudly walked and sat down across Sirius who high fived him. Boy Snivellus got sorted in Slytherin and James just huffed.

Dumbledore stood up: "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are few things I wanted to say and those are umbrella, elbow, broom, instrument and bed. Thank you for listening, now dig in." Whole hall looked at him dumbfounded that no one noticed food appearing on tables for few moments. Lily's eyes grow wide when she saw all the food and quickly took a little bit of everything on her table and started eating. When the welcoming feast was over Gryffindor prefect lead them to Gryffindor common room in one of the towers.

First year girl's dormitories had only four four-poster beds and Lily's trunk was already at bottom of one. Her bed was next to the window so she could if wanted look at the moon at night. She loved it, the whole round room was white with hint of pink in it, it looked airy and clean. Just how's room supposed to be.

Since she was first at her dormitories, so she sat down on her bed and waited for girls she would share room for next seven years. Not full minute after door opened and three girls walked inside. "Hi, I'm Lily, Lily Evans" she greeted them.

"Marlene McKinnon" said pretties and tallest of three. She had black hair that reached almost to her waist and stunning black eyes.

"Alice Prewett" said blond one with blue eyes.

"Mary Macdonald" the one with brown hair and eyes stated.

"Well nice to meet you all" added Lily "This is going to be awesome." All four of them grinned.

On the other side of Gryffindor tower boys also introduced themselves. Four of them instantly clicked and talked like they knew each other for ages. Well James did know Frank for ages, they were both only heirs of strong and influential pureblood families. Not that they cared about that. More imploringly they were friends since they were little. Their fathers Charlus Potter and Adrian Longbottom worked together as Aurors, James's father being Head Auror and Frank's second in command. So the practically grow up together. Sirius was son of Orion Black a political opponent of Potter's and Longbottom's. The forth boy, Remus Lupin, was a bit shy and happy to be included. They joked, planed pranks, or in Remus case tried to prevent pranks, laughed and told stories never paying much attention to fifth boy who didn't even have common curtsy to introduce himself when he got to dormitories.

* * *

Rest of the year passed in pretty much same manner. Girls become in matter of weeks inseparable. They went everywhere together, always laughing and joking.

Boys pranked everyone that crossed their road or just happened to be at wrong place in wrong time. After very successful prank of turning all Slytherin robes pink for whole month Professor McGonagall yelled at them that she will not have Marauders running around the school and gave them detention and they pretty much loved it. The name, not the detention. Not even full month after whole school knew them by that name and it stuck with them.


	2. Fourth and Fifth Year

**Fourth and Fifth** **Year**

"Here it is" said James as he threw dusty old book at the table "Now we just need to do it, Can't be that hard, can it?"

He and his friends, the Marauders, were sitting in his father's library. They decided not to take James' parents offer and go to their vacation home in Greece for a month with them. It's not like they would be bored in Potter Mansion. It had two pools, one outside one inside, biggest game room anyone ever saw and bunch of elves to help them around. Actually true reason they decided to stay was that after learning Remus is a werewolf in second year they wanted to help him. They just didn't know how. And it hit them at the end of third year. The only way they could do it is becoming animagi, since werewolf is only dangerous to humans.

"Nah, I bet we will do it by end of next term" replayed Sirius.

"I don't think it will be that easy guys, it takes full grown wizards years to become one" said Frank

"Yeah but we are Marauders, smartest, sexiest beasts that ever walked this Earth" Sirius grinned

"OK guys, we will bring book to Hogwarts with us, doubt my father will see it missing. It's not like we can do anything now since we are underage" added James.

"Guys you don't have to do this, I appreciate it, really I do but it's illegal, and you could get hurt. Just being friends with me after finding out is more than I could ask for" started Remus again for the fiftieth time.

"Ahh, zip it wolf boy, we are doing it" grinned Sirius and slapped his shoulder.

"We discussed this already Moony. We know the risks, and we are doing this because we want to, now stop pinning about this. If you really want to help us than make sure we don't screw up somehow" continued James.

"Fine" muttered Remus and three other boys smiled.

"OK now, I know your father have some old firewhisky, I recon we could find it and treat us for job well done" announced Sirius

"What job, we just wound a book" questioned Frank

"Exactly, we found a book, that's like half of the job" grinned back Sirius.

* * *

Later that night they were sitting outside talking and drinking firewhisky when Sirius groaned. "Damn I wish that some girls are here."

"You mean like that blonde fifth year that you snogged before year ended?" snickered James, Sirius gave him lopsided smile "Yeah, she was feisty"

"I still can't believe you were first to loose virginity Sirius. I mean, look at me I'm dashing" said Frank with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, you are also pinning after Prewett."

"What no, I am not pinning after her" stammered Frank.

"Yeah right, we do have eyes you know?" asked Remus

"You are one to talk. Oh Macdonald I will show you true wolf" replayed Frank grinning.

"Oh Mary I will ravish you. You will see that I am true animal in bed" continued Sirius with a wink.

"I never said that" said Remus quickly in defense.

"Nope but you are thinking it."

Remus blushed "It is really hypocritical from you Sirius seeing how you look at McKinnon."

"What, she is hot babe, I can't deny that."

"Yeah right, that is why you look at her like lovesick puppy."

"Hey I do not look like lovesick puppy" yelled Sirius as rest of Marauders roared laughing "That's James' job"

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked confused James.

"Oh come on, you spend half your time looking at Evans"

"I do not, we are completely different"

"And you like her" pitched in Remus

"No I don't, we fight all the time and…" stammered James

"Mate, its fine, she is good looking bird. You don't need to lie to us. We are your brothers" added Frank.

James blushed "Fine, I just can't stop thinking about her eyes. They are like emeralds that see right to my soul."

"Ohh, our Jamie is in love." Said Frank ruffling his hair.

"Zip it."

* * *

And just like that summer holidays were over and fourth year Gryffindors were on train back to Hogwarts. Marauders walked to train compartment where Gryffindor girls minus Lily were already sitting. As they entered Sirius flashed them smile "Hello my ladies, how were holidays?"

"Hi guys" Alice answered and flashed Frank shy smile. She liked him a lot but he was Marauder and he could never like someone like her. "Holidays were fine, yours?"

"Great, it is nice to be around some other girls than those at Hogwarts." Sirius replayed "Frank over here really had great holidays, what was her name again?" he added winking in his direction.

"Oh" Her face fell a little "Well that's nice"

Marlene gave her compassionate look and said "Black you are disgusting"

"Nope I am awesome" he smiled ignoring the look Frank gave him

Compartment fell in silence. Frank kept glancing at Alice who kept her gaze at her shoes. Remus and Mary exchanged few shy smiles. Sirius grinned and winked at Marlene who rolled eyes at him. James just wandered where the hell is Lily. After few minutes of silence he couldn't take it anymore and asked with voice, he hoped was casual "Where is Evans?"

"She is with Snape" Mary answered.

"What does she see in him?" he asked, feeling rage fuming in his chest.

"He is her first friend, and she is loyal."

"But he's a snake, they are not loyal" he argued.

"But she is Gryffindor and we are" pitched in Alice.

"Crap, you are right. Still I don't like it" he mumbled.

"We don't like it either but there is nothing any of us can do. It's her life. She has to make a choice" sighed Mary.

Door slid open and Lily stepped in. Her eyes scanned room and stopped at James. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"Sitting with friends, going to school. It's weird that you don't know where are we going seeing that you are here as well"

"O ha-ha, very funny. Go away."

"You can't throw me out."

"Just watch me" she replayed dangerously twisting wand in her hand.

"Go out with me and I will leave you be" he surprised himself and rest of Gryffindors asking her out. Than he grinned.

"What did you ask me?" she asked in dangerously low voice.

"Go out with me Evans, once you try me you will never want to leave my side."

"Get out before I curse your balls off permanently" she screamed.

"You wouldn't do that, you would love them."

"GET OUT!"

"Fine, let's go guys. See you later Lily-flower" he winked at her.

"AND DON'T CALL ME LILLY-FLOWER" she slammed door after they left "What a bloody git"

"So I take it he's taken a step more to annoy you" said Marlene.

"God I hate him" Lily fumed. How dare he ask her out? She would never go out with someone like him. Walking around school like he owns it, ruffling hair like he just stepped of the broom, hexing people just because he can. **–Well you seemed to notice a lot about him-** said voice in her head _*Shut up you, I can't stand him. Besides it is hard not to notice him with that giant head of his*_ she argued with herself **–Yeah and those strong arms and…-** voice continued _*SHUT UP! Great I lost it, I'm talking to myself.*_

* * *

Few months passed and nothing changed. Except screaming matches between James and Lily seem to be longer, more fierceful and more frequent. James kept asking Lily out and she kept saying no with snide remarks insulting him manhood, intelligence and even existence. And he liked her even more for that. Every Marauder gained fan club and you could see them surrounded by every girl under fifth year and even few six and seven years except for Lily and her friends.

Mid-February found forth year Gryffindor Sirius Black banging on door to girl dormitories. Door opened and Marline poked her head out.

"What do you want Balck, and how did you get here?"

"We are playing truth or dare and decided that girls should join us. And that would be trade secret" Sirius winked

"What if we don't want to play truth or dare?"

"I will than stand here and bang my fist at the door whole night"

"Who is it Marls" asked Lilly from inside of the room

"Black, he wants us to play truth or dare with him and rest of idiots"

Back in the room Mary looked up to Alice and before Lilly could answer said in union " Tell the we are coming in a minute."

Lilly glared at them and huffed when she saw pleading looks they gave her "Fine, we are in"

"Great, see you girls in a bit" Sirius gave Marline a smile and stepped on staier witch turned into a slide. He yelled in joy when sliding down.

Couple on minutes later in Common Room eight forth year Gryffindors were sitting in circle while Frank was describing the rules of the game. "We will all sign a peace of paper that will be jinxed that caused boils to erupt on your face if you lye or decide to back out on a dare."

"Are you insane Frank?" Asked Lilly and received seven identical looks of bemusement "What?"

"Lilly darling, this is how wizards play truth or dare, its nothing serious, jinx will only last for about twenty-four hours" Marline told her.

"Oh, well that's fine I guess" said Lilly in small voice feeling stupid as usually when she didn't understand some of thing that wizards do.

They signed piece of paper and jinx took its hold with bright flash and then started the game. Half an hour in a game thigs were starting to get interested.

"OK Frank" said Alice "Is there anyone in this room that you would like to snog?"

His hart skipped a beat, this was his chance "Yes, there is someone that I deeply care here, but she doesn't know yet" Marlene gave him big smile, she could feel that something will move forward tonight with Frank and Alice. Then she nodded to encourage him. Seeing that he shoot a smile back to her.

"OK, you go" Alice replayed. She saw exchange between Marlene and Frank and lowered her gaze to floor. _*Of Corse he would like her. She was beautiful. I am not*_ she thought glumly to herself missing eyes full of hope on her.

"Padfoot, truth or dare?" asked Frank after few moments of thinking _*She doesn't like you idiot*_

"Easy, truth"

"What is real number of girls you slept with?"

"Eight" he grinned seeing everyone shocked faces "What? I've been doing it almost a year now"

"You are a pig!" exclaimed Marlene.

"I thought you were exaggerating" James added. Sirius just winked.

"Lily, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" she replayed after minute of careful thinking. She was not going to tell secrets like this to everyone.

"OK, kiss Prongs" orders Sirius with wide smile.

She did not thought of that "Fuck, do I have to?"

"Dare is already said. You can choose to ignore it but you will walk with a lot more makeup for next twenty-four hours"

"Your dreams will finally come true" winked James.

"Shut up you idiot, let's be done with it" snapped Lilly.

She kneeled in front of him seeing he was sitting on the floor. She took a deep breath and slowly started moving towards his lips. ***His good looking lips. Wait can lips be good looking?*** Than their lips meet for the first time. Sparks of electricity shoot trough both of their bodies. He moved his hand on her back and pressed her to himself. She groaned to his mouth as he moved his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues started their own battle. He bit down her bottom lip and she pressed herself to him even harder.

The rest of Gryffindors looked at them dumbfounded. They were practically glowing in eacother arms.

"You know for someone who claims to hate Prongs, you are doing a hell of a snog"

 ***Damn you Sirius*** thought James when she suddenly stopped and jerked away from him

"What do you mean Black, you dared me" asked seemingly angry and slightly panting Lily.

"I asked you to kiss him, not bloody snog him like you did"

"Whatever I am done with this game" than she sprinted to Girl's dormitorys.

"You OK Prongs?"

James was sitting with mouth half open totally zoned out. ***The kiss was amazing, how the hell am I going to kiss anyone else when I felt this. Shit she must hate me even more now. Stupid, stupid, stupid of all the girls to fall for you chose one that hates you***

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to bed" he muttered and started to walk upstairs while the rest of Gryffindors looked after him.

"I think she broke him" sniggered Sirius.

* * *

It was her fifth year. And Lilly just finished her last O.W.L. so she went outside to spend some time with her fiends for some of much needed rest. Then she saw James shouting "Expelliarmus!" at Severus. She became furious and marched up to him and Sirius. They immobilized Severus and began torturing him with Scourgify spell. She yelled at them "Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. He suddenly sounded more mature "All right, Evans?"

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"'Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."Many of the surrounding students laughed.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Marauders roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse. "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right –"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"


	3. Sixth Year

**Sixth Year**

"I blew it, didn't I?" sighted James.

"Yup" said Sirius popping his lips at letter P.

"Thanks Padfoot" James muttered.

"No problem" he replayed with a wink.

"What will I do now?"

"Just try to leave her alone for time being. Show her that you are not idiot she thinks you are" tried Remus.

"But he is an idiot she thinks he is" grinned Frank.

"Enough you two" said Remus sternly "Ether be helpful do get lost"

"Fine" muttered Sirius "Don't beat yourself Prongs, she'll come around"

"How can you know, she hates me now more than ever?" whined James.

"She doesn't hate you, just how you act like jackass" pitched in Frank wisely.

"Yes, just stop asking her out every five seconds, show you that you matured" Remus tried again.

"But how will she know that I like her then?"

"I think last year shouting while standing on top of Professor's table should suffice"

"But she said no"

"And she will continue saying no until you change your ways"

"Argghhhhh I'm hopeless, just drop it guys" sighed James dropping his head in his hands. Rest of Marauders shared worried looks.

They were sitting in Hogwarts Express compartment going to school for their sixth year. James spend whole summer whining how Lily hates him now more than ever thus running any chance he had with her. He just had to push Snivellus so hard that he uttered those horrible words to Lily. His words, not theirs. And nothing they said didn't seem to cheer him up. They shared another glance and sinked to awkward silence.

* * *

Marauders were already sitting in Great Hall after arriving at Hogwarts when Lily and her friends strolled past them as sat few seats down. Dumbledore started his speech regarding new school year.

"Hi girls" said Frank, smiling at Alice and she smiled back.

James head jerked up "Lily, my love, how are you?" he grinned and Remus just wanted to bang his head at table. So much about leaving her be.

Her eyes narrowed but didn't show in any other way that she heard him. She nodded "Remus, Frank" and after a moment "Black. How were your holidays?"

"Umm, fine yours Lily?" Said Remus slowly glancing at James who just sat there with his mouth slightly opened.

"Fine, missed my friends, but I'm here now" she gave him small smile.

Dumbledore stopped talking and food appeared at the table before anyone could say another word. Feast has started.

Everyone piled food at their plates and started eating. Everyone except James that is. He just sat there for 20 minutes glancing at Slytherin table every few minutes.

"Excuse me, I have to go do something" he stood up.

Marauders glanced up at him. "Can it wait until after…" Sirius started but James cut him short.

"No, don't worry, I'm not hungry. See you in Common Room, eh?"

"Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yes mum, don't fret about it"

"Fine, see ya Prongs"

"Bye guys" and with that he left table and exited Great Hall

"What the hell was that?" Frank muttered.

"I don't know but I don't like it. Let's go" they stood up and fallowed him out. Once they exited Great Hall they pulled James' invisibility cloak out of Remus' bag and throw it around them. Sirius pulled out peace of parchment and muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines started crawling from tip of his wand and they looked for James' dot. Thirty seconds later they saw it going towards Slytherin dungeon fallowing Severus Snape and they started running towards them. They just came nearby when they hear James' voice

"Snape!" he jumped and pulled his wand at James

"I am not here to fight you" he said moving his hands up to show he is unarmed

"What do you want Potter?" spat Snape

James started walking toward him "To apologize"

"What?" muttered Sirius to Remus but he just stared at James.

"You want what?" sneered Snape.

"I want to apologize" James repeated

"And why do you think I care Potter?"

"I am sure you don't but I still wanted to apologize" he moved in front of him "So, I am sorry for treating your wrongly when you didn't deserve it" he said and pulled his hand up.

Snape just punched him knocking him down "Take your apology and show it up your ass you fucking blood-traitor"

"Oyyee!" Yelled Sirius and pulled his wand but Snape already run away after he saw rest of Marauders coming behind corner.

"What the fuck was that Prongs?" demanded Sirius towering above James.

"I told you to stay in Great Hall" replayed James picking himself up from floor.

"That's not what I asked you. What were you thinking going in dungeon alone? And for what? To apologize to Snivellus"

"Yes, now drop it Padfoot"

"Do you know what could have happened if we weren't here Prongs" asked Frank "He could have tortured you if he wanted. He could have killed you. You know he is Death-Eater wannabe" Frank wanted to know.

"I know Claw!" yelled James "Just drop it, I'm sorry, don't know what was I thinking"

"Fine, leave it be guys, we will deal with it later. Now come here, let me look at that black eye" calmly said Remus

"No, I'm fine, let's go" James replayed and started moving towards Gryffindor Common Room. Rest just decided to fallow him.

* * *

"What's with them?" asked Alice after James left table without eating anything and rest of Marauders jumped after him. "They usually eat half a table of food."

"Who knows, they are they. They just do crazy things, I decided to roll with it" shrugged Marlene

"Maybe they went to ruin someone else's life" muttered Lily

"What's that Lily?"

"Nothing Marlene, just thinking out loud."

"Right. So guys ready for our annual begging of the year gossip night?"

"Yes!" all of the replayed and where Marauders went was pushed aside

After they finished diner girls climbed to seventh floor and entered Gryffindor Common Room. They sat down two love seats near fireplace and started sharing summer experiences.

Fifteen minutes later portrait opened and James stepped in fallowed by rest of Marauders. He had a black eye witch just confirmed Lily's suspicions that they were out looking for trouble. He felt someone's gaze and turned around noticing Lily quickly shifting her eyes to Frank and gave her a smile. But seeing she kept ignoring him he just retreated to Boy's dormitories. Marauders fallowed him looking in between them self's.

"So Alice what's between you and Frank?" Giggled Mary

"Nothing" she replayed bit to quickly

"Well he did gave you that smile, and kept his eyes on you in Great Hall" said Marlene

"That was nothing, he doesn't like me. You are more suited for him Marlene"

"What? I told you thousand times, I don't like blond guys. Plus I think he likes you, he is just too shy to tell you"

Alice snorted "Right shy, that's why he slept with half of Hogwarts female population"

"You confused him with Black or Potter" said Lily "He is one girl guy and doesn't sleep around like man-wore that his two best friends are".

"You really think so?"

"Yes!" yelled all three of them.

"Well maybe, we will see. But I don't want to be a fling to him. I'll rather watch him from distance than let him broke my heart".

"He won't, he is different, trust us" pitched in Mary.

"Yeah and if he does I will curse his balls of permanently" added Marlene with a wink.

Whole school year passed by and James kept his usual Lily pestering although he did it more rarely and sometimes there were weeks between two date proposals. Lily thought it was the work of Remus since he was most sensitive one of the group and she was grateful to him for that. Truth was in fact that Remus didn't mention leaving Lily alone from the train ride at the beginning of the year. James apparently did took that advice to heart and Remus was glad to see Lily smile while being in the same room as James instead the usual frown she kept when he was around for last five years.

It was three days before school end when Lily received Letter from home. It was from her sister Petunia which was unusual as she never wrote to her in six years. She quickly opened it and saw short printed letter

 _Freak_

 _I am writing you this letter to inform you that last Saturday was my weeding. Mother insisted that I invite you but I truly didn't want a freak like yourself at my happies day. So this letter serves as warning not to let out parents know that you were not invited. I told them that you couldn't come because of that freak place you call "school". I would hate to see mother's hearth torn apart by you so keep quiet!_

 _Petunia Dursley_

Lily felt tears falling down her face without even realizing that he started to cry so she ran out of Common Room before any of her friends could see her and start questioning her. She went to girls lavatories and locked herself in one compartment and started sobbing. Her own sister didn't want her at her weeding. Sure they are not best friends but they were still family. And she had audacity to ask her not to tell their parents. She toyed to tell them just to spite her but decided that she wouldn't do that to her parents. It's not their fault that they had a cow for a daughter.

After hour and a half of crying she felt calm enough to face her friends so she exited lavatory and walked to Gryffindor Common Room. She told password to Fat Lady and stepped through portrait hole head hung low and turned toward her dormitory when she heard "Evans!"

James sat miserable sounded by his friends. His Uncle, Aunt and little cousin were found dead last night in their family manor with Dark Mark hovering over the roof. A portrait swung open and girl with auburn hair walked in looking more miserable than he was feeling. He momentarily put his misery aside, jumped to his feet and yelled "Evans".

She turned around and saw James Potter right in front of her. Before she even had enough time to tell him to sod off he asked her:

"Are you oka-"

She snapped at him not letting him finish. Feeling her anger retiring "Let's get this cleared Potter" she yelled at him taking step forward and poked him in chest "I. Will. Never. Go. On. A. Date. With. You." She poked him with every word she yelled pushing him back. "Get that in your thick skull! I don't like you, I never had and never will!"

Whole Common Room held their breaths. Lily's and James' screaming matched were legendary but they never witnessed one with so much hate in her voice.

She lifted her hand "You make me sick, I would literally date any other man on this planet than you!" she continued yelling oblivious to full room looking at them. He cringed when she slapped him "I hate you with my entire hearth, you are stupid, disgustful, obnoxious little man and I would rather date Voldemort himself than you. For he must be better than you in every way possible" She slapped him again. He just stood there feeling tears gathering, fist clenched and jaw locked.

"What? Are you going to start crying now? I didn't hit you that hard you moron, now leave me alone before I hex you."

His eyes darkened and all glow from them disappeared before he coldly spoke "Fine"

She blinked. ***Did he just said fine? Why am and blinking like an idiot? I should be dancing*** She blinked again.

"You want me to leave you alone?" he continued "I am done with you, and don't you ever look at my direction or I will show you that I am far worse than Voldemort" he all but growled.

Lily blinked again ***What?*** She never felt that kind of tone from him towards her. That was usually reserved for Slytherins. Before she even had a chance to think about it he brushed past her and out of Common Room.

Sirius Black jumped op from chair he was sitting on and run after James. He just stopped by Lily for a moment to tell her in a low voice "Evans you are truly bitch, I would watch myself around" and went after James. She had no idea what was with them, it's not like they never yelled at each other.

"Evans, you should have said that" Remus spoke getting up as well with Frank

"So now we are on last names Remus?"

"Yes. When someone compares my best friend with Voldemort after what happened to him last night I tend to distance myself from that person." We said moving past her after his friends.

"So what if I compared them, what happened? It's not like…" but he left already.

"His only uncle and aunt and their daughter were killed by Voldemort last night Lily" whispered Frank and ran after rest of Marauders

"Shit" muttered Lily "Shit" and stumbled to first chair. Marlene came near here and wrapped her arms around her

"Are you OK honey?" she whispered

"No, I didn't know Marlene. He must have felt terrible"

"You didn't notice newspaper this morning? It was all over first page?"

Lily thought about this morning and remembered reading death of family of three H.P. (46), J.P. (43) and A.P. (8) found dead in family manor with dark mark above it. P in initials must have meant Potter

"Fuck, his cousin was eight years old. I need to apologize to him" se blurred out

"Well you can wait them here" said Marlene with small voice. Lily nodded and sat down on chair in front of fireplace. She waited all until morning but Marauders never returned that night.

Next day she saw Sirius, Remus and Frank at breakfast but James was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't find him in Common Room, he was nowhere to be seen during meals and he skipped all classes. That continued next day as well and Lily found herself being avoided not just by James but by rest of Marauders.

 ***Fine I will find him at train back home*** she thought to herself so when they boarded train next day she started looking for Marauders. She found them sitting in one compartment but James was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello" she said with small voice and three boys just glared at her. They never saw James that cold and they had Lily to thank for that. She broke James' spirit with the second blow to his feeling that day there I no wonder he asked Dumbledore to organize him portkey back home two days before.

"What do you want Evans? Came to Crucio him little before we go home?" asked Sirius coldly

"No, I just wanted t apologize to James. Where is he?"

"Home, he bought portkey" said Remus

"Oh, OK, thank you" she closed the door and thought ***Well there is always next year, right?***


End file.
